


Mighty Nein Vlogs

by trebleDeath



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Camping, Everyone Is Alive, Multi, Road Trips, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trebleDeath/pseuds/trebleDeath
Summary: Jester makes a travel vlog about her extended road trip with the mighty nein.





	Mighty Nein Vlogs

**Author's Note:**

> there is a vomit warning right here. it's not graphic, but it is mentioned being on people accidentally. 
> 
> idk how to explain this au really, but it is mostly inspired by this post https://invoked-duplicity.tumblr.com/post/181522498403/in-a-modern-au-how-do-you-think-the-m9-would-be

Jester held up her phone in it’s deco case, the front camera open and filming her smiling face, “Hi guys! My name is Jester and I’m a part of the Mighty Nein! And this,” she threw out her hand to gesture to an RV parked behind her, “Is our travel channel!”

Beau stepped into the view of the camera, a duffel back hanging off her shoulder, “Are we set on the name ‘Mighty Nein?’”

She gave a fake pout to the woman, “I like it, it’s funny.” She looked back to the phone camera, “That’s Beau, she’s our driver. She’s like super cool and strong and pretty and she’s my best friend.”

Beau just flushed gently and turned around to step into the camper, leaving Jester to run off an introduce the rest of the group. 

She switched the camera view to film what was in front of her rather than her own cheery face. The camera jostled as she ran up to a group of people with similar bags of luggage, just hanging out in the walmart parking lot they were standing in. 

“This is Fjord. He’s super handsome and smart and tall, and he knows a lot about boats. Say hi to the people, Fjord.”

The tall, pale man raised a hand weakly, “Are you really going to upload this, Jester.”

“Yes! Why wouldn’t I? This is going to be so much fun and everyone will want to see our adventures!”

“I just don’t know if this is a good idea, especially considering the type of thing we usually get up to.”

She scoffed from behind the camera, “We don’t do anything ILLEGAL.”

Fjord averted his gaze and just cleared his throat. “I just don’t think this is a good idea.”

“Well I think it’s a wonderful idea.” Nott spoke up from the other side of the luggage pile. “It’s a good outlet for your creativity Jess, and it sounds super fun.”

“Thank you Nott.” She gave a halfhearted dirty look to Fjord and redirected the camera to the short woman, “Like I just said, this is Nott, she’s like, everyone’s emotional support mom. She and I are detectives actually, and we have solved over one million cases, so if you have any mysteries just call us. And standing next to her is Caleb, he’s stinky and dirty but he’s smart and nice.”

She panned the camera up to include the ginger man in the shot, “What do you have to say to the people?”

Caleb immediately held his book up in front of his face, “I don’t like being filmed Jester.” He mumbled as it was, but the additional sound barrier of the book muffled his speech as it was. 

Jester huffed, “Oh come on, does anyone here want to be a part of this? All of you are being butts about our new channel.”

“Except me.”

With a decisive nod, she corrected herself, “Except Nott.”

“And me.” Mollymauk sauntered over with Yasha following, “I can’t believe you started filming without me. You know I’m an attention whore.” He stepped in front of Caleb and struck a pose. 

“Hello world, I’m Mollymauk Tealeaf, your new favorite youtuber. I have my own personal channel listed in the description below if you’d like but I don’t update that unless I’m high. The only other thing I have to say to you, is I hope you enjoy the show.” He flashed a grin, still posing for another second before walking off, bags of groceries in his hand. 

Jester beamed, “Wow Molly, you really do sound like a professional youtuber.”

“It’s because I am.” He grabbed one of the bags from the luggage pile and headed into the RV. 

Yasha attempted to follow him, carrying a flat of energy drinks and a few more bags of what was likely protein bars and jerky. But, Jester stopped her.

“Yasha! Do your best youtuber impression!”

She faltered for a moment, looking dead into the camera silently before moving on with a soft, “No.”

Jester huffed before turning to the tall man following the two also carrying groceries. Though his were clearly filled with actual vegetables, food staples and a few spices. In his other hand he had a jug of water. 

“Caduceus! He’s tall and like a mom. Please tell me you have something to tell the people.”

He smiled gently at her, “Of course. Death is inevitable, but that doesn’t mean you have to be afraid of it.”

“You’re so fucking weird, Cad.”

He shrugged and walked over to the camper. 

Once he was inside, Beau stuck her head out to address the four still standing outside, “Get your asses in here or I’m leaving without you!”

Fjord, Caleb and Nott grumbled but picked up most of the remaining bags and went inside, leaving Jester outside by herself for just a moment.

She switched perspective on her phone again to show her face, this time pouting. She sighed before speaking, “Well, that’s us. The Mighty Nein. I think they’ll come around to the idea of having a camera around. I guess for now, we’ll have to do film them in secret, right?” She grinned at that, “That’ll be fun! I guess I’ll see you guys later.”

She started to put down the camera before bringing it back up. “Oh! I almost forgot! This channel was inspired by The Traveler. He’s super smart and funny and really really nice. He and I are like super really close friends, he’s actually my best friend but don’t tell Beau. Anyway, he’s a travel and prank channel and he’s like super good and popular, so make sure to follow him, okay? Okay bye.” 

She cut the camera just as Beau stuck her head out of the RV again, “Jester, get in here.”

Tucking away her phone, she picked up the last of the bags and ran inside. 

⁂

With no real internet, Jester had to settle for compiling and editing videos while they were on the road and uploading them when they stopped. All she had really gotten up was their introductory video. Other than that, she only had small clips of them at gas stations, cool landmarks, and little shots of her filming the food Caduceus would make or her cuddling the other members of the group.

Though the fifth day brought something new. Drama. 

She knelt on one of the side facing benches, pointing the camera out the parked RV to the side of the road where Caleb was crouched and Beau was standing, awkwardly patting his back in some form of comfort. Caduceus was walking over to the pair. 

“So, Caleb just started puking. We had to pull over before he got his gross puke on everythings. He already puked on Nott cause she was sitting next to him when he got sick. Now we have a mystery of what made Caleb sick.”

“I have a theory,” Nott piped up from behind Jester, leading the young woman to turn and look at her. 

The woman’s dark grey hoodie still had a large smear up the side, causing Jester to recoil, “Gross! You still have puke on you!”

Nott shrugged, “Fjord’s pretending to be sick in the bathroom and I don’t feel like showing my tits when you have that camera out.”

“Are you not wearing a bra?” 

She scoffed, “Of course not, does it look like I can afford a boob sling when I hardly have boobs? I’ll change once Fjord’s done. But listen, theories.” She leaned in with a sly grin, “I think Mr. Clay poisoned Caleb.”

“What! No! We all ate his cooking though.” She trailed off, “I guess if Caduceus cooked something wrong Caleb would be the first to get sick, he is sickly already.”

“He’s not sickly, he’s just skinny. I’m not saying Mr. Clay cooked anything wrong, I’m just saying he made Caleb’s plate special, and he smiled at him when he handed it over. He poisoned it.”

“No, I think you’re crazy. They were just flirting. You’ve seen how Caduceus looks at Caleb, they’re in loooove.”

Molly piped up from the other side, “I say it’s one sided and therefore they’re not in love.”

Jester stuck her tongue out at Molly, “Shut up, you don’t know anything about love.”

“Neither do you, sweet heart.”

She huffed before resuming speaking to Nott, still holding up the camera, “I just don’t think Caduceus would do that. But you gather more evidence and I’ll look for evidence on my theory.”

Nott cocked her head, he large eyes peering up at Jester past the phone, “What’s your theory?” 

“Caleb has some sort of secret illness and he’s just hiding it so he doesn’t break Caduceus’s heart. It’s going to be tragic.”

“Where’s your evidence?”

She shrugged, “It was the plot of a romance novel I just read, but it’s possible!”

“Okay, you tell me if you find any evidence other than your book.”

The door to the bathroom opened, revealing a much paler Fjord. He stepped out and took one look at Nott before paling again, “Oh my god, you’re still covered in vomit…” He turned around and closed the door to dry heave.

The short woman just cackled at his weak stomach. 

Beauregard opened the door and stepped back inside the RV, followed by Caleb hunched over on himself being shepherded by the pink haired man. 

“Molly, look up the nearest laundromat and RV park. Yasha, go tell Fjord to stop sympathy puking, and Nott, take off your gross clothes, have some fucking decency.”

She put her hand up in a mock salute, “Aye Aye, first mate.” While the camera was pointed at the trio that just entered, she stopped quickly and scurried off to pull on an oversized t-shirt. She then went to Caleb and took his hand to lead him back to his seat and sit with him as they drove off. 

Jester turned the camera to face her face, “Okay, well we’re driving now, I’ll tell you if we find any more evidence. Okay, bye, I love you.”

⁂

Jester sat on a grassy hill, her phone on a selfie stick to show more of her than just her face. She was dressed in soft pinks and blues as she smiled at the camera. 

“Hi, it’s me Jester again. I don’t have much to show you today, but we’re staying in this place for a little while to restock on groceries and do laundry and whatever. So I thought it’d be nice to take a walk an explore and show you. It’s really pretty, but there aren’t many flowers here since it’s getting colder and that makes Yasha and Nott and Caduceus sad. So we’re going to go look for flowers.” She stood up off the ground and started walking up the hill.

She continued talking, “Caduceus and Nott said they’d make their own videos about our trip on their own time, but Molly won’t cause he’s a lazy bum. So I wanted to let you know it’s not just me doing this any more, and you’ll get more that one video a week. Speaking of, this has been a really good week, I think we’re all a lot more comfortable with each other now and we did some work for our boss. I don’t know if I said, but we’re all kind of work friends. Some of us knew each other before we started working for the Gentleman, but we know each other through work.”

“But now, we’re all super duper great friends. Some of us more than others, but I’m working on it.” She fell into silence as she continued walking. 

“I don’t know why I’m having such a hard time coming up with topics. My momma used to say I could talk for hours without anyone else in the room, but I guess when you’re faced with pressure to say something cool, it’s hard. And I really don’t want to say any lame shit, you guys. So if you have talking points for me or anyone else, please tell me so I don’t say anything stupid.”

She sighed and stopped walking, “I’m never going to find any fucking flowers up here. I’m going back down.” She turned around and started heading back down the hill. “Yeah, so leave suggestions or questions in the comments pretty pretty please. I don’t really know how to do this still so please be nice. And I’ll talk to you all later, I love you all.” She blew an exaggerated kiss at the camera and shut it off, walking the rest of the way to the RV in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to pretend to be a youtuber and ask the m9 questions, go ahead in teh comments! If not, i'll do it myself which is fine


End file.
